El botón rojo
by Monchy
Summary: ¿Alguna vez habéis sentido la necesidad de apretar uno de esos grandes botones rojos en los que dice claramente no tocar? Anakin sí. ObixAnakin slash


A/N: supongo que es de conocimiento común, pero por si acaso, Monty Burns es el viejo rico de los Simpson

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El botón rojo**

No es que tengas una necesidad incomprensible de desafiar a la autoridad, en serio. Todo lo contrario, lo último que quieres es que Obi-wan te mire con los ojos enfurecidos y los labios apretados en una fina línea mientras levanta un dedo acusador y te espeta que no tienes sentido común, Anakin Skywalker. O que Windu te lance una de sus miradas desdeñosas recordándote que, si de él hubiera dependido, tú jamás te habrías convertido en un jedi. Al menos Yoda sonríe de aquella manera suya que te dice que tus travesuras realmente le divierten.

Tu verdadero problema es que todo aquello que por definición está prohibido te llama la atención. Como cuando te pedían que te quedaras en tu habitación y tú decidías salir aunque tus planes iniciales no lo habían contemplado. Realmente, cada problema que has causado se ha debido a algo que te habían pedido expresamente que no hicieras, pero es que es más fuerte que tú. Tu mayor problema, sin embargo, son esos enormes botones rojos en los que pone no tocar. Vamos, en serio, si las consecuencias de tocar dichos botoncitos son terribles¿no debería poner algo como "no tocar, la nave explota"¿Y qué clase de malvado encierra a su prisionero en la sala donde está tal botón? Los malos pueden ser realmente estúpidos. En serio.

Recuerdas el incidente del bendito botón como si fuera ayer, o bueno, los incidentes de los botones como si fuera ayer. Gracias a ellos te has ganado las peores charlas de Obi-wan, lo que te lleva al tema que te ronda la cabeza desde los últimos días, semanas, vale, meses. La gran prohibición, tu personal y enorme botón rojo con un gran cartel de neón que grita no tocar y que tú te mueres por apretar: Obi-wan Kenobi. Tu antiguo maestro, reprimido y probablemente virgen. Y atractivo, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Tú solo quieres apretarle, hacer que esa expresión serena cambie por una de placer, atarle a una cama y obligarle a rogar por tu tacto y a gritar tu nombre.

Pero tienes que ser sutil, porque no quieres que Obi-wan reaccione mal. Después de todo, tienes una relación increíble con él y no quieres arruinarla aunque esto sea solo un pequeño juego sexual (porque lo es, sí en algún momento pensaste que estabas desesperadamente enamorado de él solo fue locura temporal, en serio). Así que has decidido seducirle, luego atraparle entre tus garras y… mejor no lo piensas, porque se te pone una sonrisa maníaca que asusta a la gente que está a tu alrededor, aunque eso tal vez se deba a que llevas media hora juntando las puntas de tus dedos y musitando excelente a la Monty Burns.

En cualquier caso, pones tus planes de seducción en marcha, aunque te resulta complicado, porque estás acostumbrado a lanzarte contra tus presas de sopetón. El caso es que si, como sospechas, Obi-wan es virgen, tienes que ir con más cuidado. En ningún momento se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez él tenga algo de experiencia, porque, vamos, te hubieras enterado¿no? Además, nadie que practique sexo casual puede ser tan estirado. Te gusta la idea de ser el primero, incluso hace que se te dibuje una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro cuando piensas en dominarlo con dulzura pero con dureza, obligándole a perder la compostura.

En fin, empiezas el ataque invadiendo un poco su espacio personal, un toque aquí, un susurro allá, abrazos casuales, incluso te atreves a enterrar la mano en su cabello lacio, dejándola allí más tiempo del que se consideraría prudente, pero, después de todo, eso fue lo primero que te enamoró de él… es decir, lo primero que te atrajo, porque el amor no tienen cabida aquí, esto es solo sexo, si, eso, claro. Pero parece que vas a tener que abandonar un poco la sutilidad, porque Obi-wan responde a tus gestos cariñosamente, con una sonrisa inocente que te hace quererlo más… esto, desearlo más.

Tomando medidas drásticas, decides caerte "accidentalmente" en su regazo y luego pedirle perdón con tu mirada más sincera y tu puchero más adorable. Entonces él te abraza, te revuelve el pelo y te dice que últimamente estás muy torpe. Te aprieta un poco y luego abre las piernas para que tú te quedes sentado en el suelo pero con la espalda apoyada en su pecho mientras sigue rodeándote con sus brazos. Luego te pide ayuda con su investigación y tú se la das mientras él te acaricia el estómago inconscientemente con el pulgar, lo cual no es que sea desagradable, pero es que tus ropas se han levantado un poco y la caricia es directamente contra tu piel y tu cuerpo está empezando a reaccionar involuntariamente porque solo pensar que Obi-wan te esta tocando es más erótico de lo que creías. Lo único que consigues es salir de allí recibiendo _otra_ sonrisa inocente y una imposiblemente dolorosa erección entre tus piernas. Te das unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza lamentándote de tu fracaso y, al ver que no funciona, te metes en la ducha convenciéndote de que muy pronto será la mano de Obi-wan la que rodee tu miembro y no la tuya propia.

Empiezas a pensar que tal vez Obi-wan sepa lo que te propones cuando tras un entrenamiento, le lames casualmente una gota de sudor del cuello y él _solo _sonríe. Por un momento piensas que intenta torturarte, pero luego te dices a ti mismo que eso sería demasiado retorcido para él y que seguramente está convencido de que tus gestos son puramente platónicos. Cómo exactamente lamerle el cuello a alguien puede ser platónico es una pregunta que aun no tiene respuesta.

Decides abandonar la causa durante un tiempo, pero como te aburres, se te ocurre probar a apretar ese botón rojo que hay en la biblioteca y claro, solo consigues fastidiarla, otra vez ¿Pero como ibas a saber tú que se iban a borrar los archivos¿Qué clase de persona inteligente instala un botón que borre el trabajo de años, décadas… siglos? Obi-wan esta más furioso que nunca y, aunque ya no eres su padawan, él sigue siendo el que te regaña porque el Consejo sabe que es al único que escuchas, aunque esta vez no lo haces, porque lo único que quieres es tirarte encima suyo y hacerle el amor en el suelo. Pero no lo haces, porque no sería muy sutil y probablemente no te creería si le dijeras que es algo platónico.

El Consejo delibera, te regaña y te termina imponiendo como castigo que ayudes a la bibliotecaria (también conocida como La Bruja) a organizar de nuevo los archivos con unos backups de seguridad que tenían hechos desde hacía siglos y que es la primera vez que se ven obligados a utilizar (el maestro Windu se preocupa de recalcártelo varias veces). Obi-wan sigue enfadado, pero como sabe que no soportas el papeleo se ofrece voluntario a ayudarte ¿Cómo no te vas a enamorar de él? Es decir, a desearle¿cómo no vas a desearle?

Su presencia hace el trabajo más llevadero, pero al parecer no eres el único que lo piensa, porque La Bruja no deja de coquetear descaradamente con él. Él parece no percatarse, pero tú llevas una cuenta mental de las veces que ella le toca de forma absolutamente innecesaria. Tienes unas ganas increíbles de agarrarla del moño ese que siempre lleva y alejarla de tu maestro gritando no se toca, mío, mío y la necesidad de hacerlo aumenta la tarde en que ella le entierra la mano en el cabello y con una voz empalagosa le dice que tienen un pelo muy suave, hecho para acariciar. Estás tan concentrado en tu furia que haces que un par de datapads entren en combustión espontánea, lo cual al menos sirve para apartar a La Bruja de Obi-wan.

Él se te acerca y crees que te va a regañar por tu falta de control, pero te mira con dulzura y te dice que está preocupado por ti porque sabe que algo te pasa. Insiste en que le hables de ello y tú solo aciertas a darte la vuelta, hacer un puchero y agachar la cabeza, porque no quieres preocuparle pero no puedes decirle que le amas… le deseas. Aun así, él quiere reconfortarte, así que se te acerca por detrás, te abraza y apoya a cabeza en tu espalda mientras te dice que está para ti cuando le necesites. Aprovechas el momento dándote la vuelta, colgándote de él y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, sonriendo cuando le sientes estremecerse al notar tu aliento sobre su piel. Te quedas en sus brazos más tiempo del necesario, pero realmente no quieres soltarle. Además, las rodillas te han empezado a temblar y tienes miedo de caerte si él se separa. La Bruja te mira de malos modos y tú te reprimes de sacarle la lengua, pero si le sonríes con superioridad y te aprietas un poco más contra Obi-wan que sonríe y te acaricia la espalda. Estás en el cielo.

Los días siguientes te involucras en una especia de competición silenciosa con ella de la que Obi-wan no parece percatarse a pesar de ser el premio. En cualquier caso, los avances de la mujer son rechazados y los tuyos tomados como gestos de cariño, lo que solo consigue que estés caliente, enamorado y frustrado… esto, caliente y frustrado… es que a veces se te cuelan palabra erróneas en los monólogos interiores. Sin embargo, las cosas cambian el día en que La Bruja decide abandonar toda sutilidad y posar su mano casualmente sobre el trasero de Obi-wan. Él no le da importancia al gesto, pero tú das un pequeño bote involuntario en tu asiento y aprietas el datapad que tienes entre manos con fuerza. Clavas una mirada insistente en la mano de ella, que ha comenzado un suave movimiento circular, casi esperando que surja de tus ojos un rayo que le chamusque la extremidad. Pero nada de eso ocurre y Obi-wan continúa hablando con ella como si nada. Tal vez le guste, piensas, tal vez tú no pintes nada en toda la escena.

Te levantas enfurecido y sales de la estancia con pasos fuertes y largos. Sabes que estás haciendo una pataleta, pero es lo mínimo que puedes hacer cuando sientes una punzada dolorosa en el pecho y cuando lo único que quieres hacer es ponerte a llorar como una quinceañera celosa. Escuchas a Obi-wan gritar a tus espaldas y notas que te sigue, pero continuas tu camino porque ahora mismo no quieres mirarle, después de todo, lo último que quieres hacer es inmiscuirte en su relación con La Bruja.

Llegas a tus habitaciones y empiezas a ir de un lado a otro con un ritmo ligeramente histérico. Y es que¿quién demonios se cree esa que es? Obi-wan es tu maestro, tu tutor, tu amigo, tu… tu todo. Ella no tiene derecho a llegar y tocarle el trasero así como así, si alguien debiera estar tocándole las nalgas a Obi-wan ese tendrías que ser tú y nadie más que tú y… emm… te das cuenta de que estás hablando en alto y de que Obi-wan está en la habitación. Lo cierto es que no se le ve muy sorprendido, pero eso puede ser porque está intentando asimilar la información. Tú, por tu parte, te sonrojas y empiezas a balbucir incoherencias, porque esto no era parte del plan. Ya te puedes imaginar a Obi-wan huyendo de ti por los pasillos cuando, de repente, labios, dientes, lengua y un intenso sabor a chocolate te inunda los sentidos porque Obi-wan te está besando. ¡Te está besando!

Tardas unos dos segundos en reaccionar y devolverle el beso. Te cuelgas de sus hombros y él te rodea la cintura y te aprieta contra sí hasta que casi no puedes respirar (aunque respirar ya no parece tan importante). Continuáis enfrascados en un beso húmedo, urgente y agresivo que te dice que tal vez él no es tan inexperto como pensabas, aunque puede que esto sea puro instinto. Realmente te da lo mismo, porque te está succionando el labio inferior y tus piernas parecen de gelatina y no quieres soltarle nunca. Lleva una de sus manos hasta tu cuello y lo acaricia con un par de dedos firmes, continúa descendiendo la mano y comienza a desabrochar tus ropas, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que queda al descubierto. Te da la sensación de que tu piel va a estallar en llamas allí donde él te toca, así que te sujetas firmemente a sus hombros y continúas investigando esos labios carnosos con los tuyos propios porque _Dios_ el hombre sabe besar.

Antes de que te des cuenta tus prendas superiores han quedado olvidadas en el suelo y las manos de Obi-wan aprietan y acarician cada resquicio de piel. Quieres empezar a desnudarle, pero te has convertido en una masa temblorosa y las prendas de Obi-wan parecen algún tipo de camisa de fuerza. Cuando logras liberar algo de piel, colocas la mano completa sobre ella y Obi-wan gime deliciosamente en tu boca. Comienzas a deshacerte de la cantidad inhumana de ropas que lleva encima, acariciando con la yema de los dedos cada músculo bien formado, mientras que él empieza a guiarte hacia la cama. O al menos eso crees, porque hace tiempo que la habitación esta dando vueltas.

La parte de atrás de tus rodillas choca contra la cama y te dejas caer sobre ella de espaldas. Obi-wan se deshace de las prendas que no habías podido quitarle y se tumba encima de ti volviendo a besarte. La presión de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo y sus manos en tus costados te dan la sensación de estar en el paraíso, pero crees que ha llegado el momento de tomar el control de la situación. Sin embargo, cuando vas a darle la vuelta al asunto, sientes como tus brazos se pegan a la cama y te sorprendes al darte cuenta de que es la Fuerza lo que te sostiene allí. Obi-wan se separa de tus labios y sonríe con satisfacción antes de descender sobre tu cuello y morder ligeramente el lugar donde se nota tu pulso, lamiendo después la piel enrojecida.

Sus manos descienden por tus costados hasta instalarse en tu cintura y sus labios comienzan a descender por tu pecho mordiendo y besando. Te preguntas exactamente en qué momento tú te convertiste en el botón rojo y él en el que lo aprieta, pero entonces sus dientes atrapan uno de tus pezones oscuros y decides abandonar el pensamiento racional. Desciende sobre tu estómago y tú te muerdes los labios para no gemir su nombre. Repentinamente, sientes como se levanta y comienzas a preocuparte de que te vaya a dejar así y a reírse de ti, pero solo se inclina sobre tus piernas y te quita las botas con lentitud deliberada. Después de quitarse las suyas propias se vuelve a tumbar y te acaricia los muslos cubiertos. Abandonas tus intentos de control y empiezas a balbucir incoherencias, la mayoría de las cuales acaban en por favor Obi-wan.

Hunde el rostro es tu estómago de nuevo, acariciando tu ombligo con la lengua mientras con las manos hace descender tus pantalones. Te arqueas un poco para ayudarle y gimes cuando sientes su aliento sobre tu erección. Rodea la base con una mano firme y tú arqueas la espalda al grito de su nombre. Para estos momentos tu teoría del virgen y reprimido maestro se ha ido al traste, pero la verdad es que te da lo mismo ser el primero, el cuarto o el vigésimo octavo siempre que puedas ser el último. Te lame desde la base hasta la punta, para luego rodearte completamente con su boca. Gritas, gruñes, gimes, no estás muy seguro, pero sacas las fuerzas suficientes para levantar el rostro y observar sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados rodeando tu erección, su mano copiando su ritmo ascendente y descendente en la base, la otra hundida en tu cadera para evitar que te muevas. Sabes que jamás existirá una imagen más erótica, pero tienes que echar la cabeza hacia atrás porque escalofríos de placer te recorren todo el cuerpo. Te dejas llevar y pronto no eres más que una masa de más y si y por favor y Obi-wan, Obi-wan, Obi-wan.

Su lengua no deja de lamerte mientras comienza una pequeña succión con sus labios. Te está volviendo loco, que debe ser lo que pareces gritando de esa manera, pero es que estás al borde del orgasmo y no sabes si vas a poder soportarlo. No te da tiempo a averiguarlo porque con una última succión él aparta la boca de tu miembro, presionando con los dedos en la base. Das un pequeño quejido y haces un pequeño puchero inconsciente mientras él asciende por tu pecho. Te dice que estás adorable cuando haces pucheros y atrapa tu labio inferior entre los suyos. Le besas con lentitud y él accede porque está intentando frenar el ritmo y hacer que esto dure más. Quieres pedirle que te suelte, porque realmente quieres tocarle, pero cuando os separáis del beso sale lo más inapropiado de tu boca. Te quiero. Te golpeas mentalmente porque acabas de arruinarlo todo, porque esto es acerca de sexo y no de amor, porque ahora él te va compadecer por ser un pobre crío enamorado, que es lo que eres, porque puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero realmente le amas. Él te mira con ternura, te acaricia el rostro y, acercandose a tu oído, comienza a decirte algo. Yo también te quiero. Así de simple. Sabes que estás sonriendo como un idiota y sospechas que los ojos te pican porque están llorosos, pero es que tú le quieres y él te quiere a ti y estás desnudo entre sus brazos y no puedes ser más feliz. O al menos eso pensabas, porque Obi-wan comienzas un movimiento acompasado entre vuestras caderas que te obliga a gemir y realmente estás en el paraíso. Él susurra tu nombre en tu oído y te libera los brazos y ha perdido la compostura que, al fin y cabo, era lo que tú querías.

Con una mano recorres su columna vertebral, haciéndole temblar, mientras que con la otra intentas despojarle de esos malditos pantalones que no sabes por que lleva puestos todavía. La operación resulta complicada, pero realmente no queréis separaros, así que lo conseguías tras un esfuerzo conjunto de piernas, brazos y gemidos.

Cuando su cuerpo está completamente desnudo sobre el tuyo arqueas la espalda inconscientemente buscando más contacto. Le sujetas la cintura para poder controlar el movimiento de sus caderas, que crea una deliciosa fricción entre vuestros miembros endurecidos. Él te besa, pero vuestras respiraciones son tan entrecortadas que no podéis profundizarlo, así que dejáis que vuestros labios se rocen mientras respiráis el aliento del otro.

Una de las manos de Obi-wan va hasta tu entrada y, aunque nunca te ha ido mucho lo de ser pasivo, realmente quieres sentirlo dentro de ti. Dos dedos son suficientes para hacerte gritar su nombre, pero entre jadeos le dices que deje de tontear y él, con una sonrisa satisfecha a la que estás empezando a acostumbrarte, se entierra en ti en un solo movimiento. Te gustaría decir que no te duele, pero la realidad es que tienes la sensación de estar partiéndote en dos (lo que te recuerda porque no te gusta ser pasivo). Él lo sabe, probablemente por la expresión de dolor que se te ha dibujado en el rostro, y comienza a repartir besos suaves en tus ojos, tus labios, tu cabello, tu cuello, mientras permanece quieto.

El dolor comienza a desaparecer y tu respiración a calmarse. Obi-wan te acaricia una mano con la yema de los dedos suavemente para después entrelazar sus dedos con los tuyos y decirte que se detendrá sino quieres seguir con esto. Le dices que no se atreva a apartarse y, apretándole la mano, atrapas sus labios en un beso desesperado. Le muerdes el labio inferior, lo lames después, introduces tu lengua en su boca y sientes la suya vibrar cuando gime lo que podría ser tu nombre. Eres tú el que inicia el movimiento levantando un poco las caderas, pero es él el que lo continúa saliendo un poco y volviendo a entrar. Te separas de su boca y gritas su nombre cuando toca ese punto dentro de ti que te hace ver luces tras los ojos, mientras que él entierra el rostro en tu cuello y susurra incoherencias contra tu oído. Bueno, al menos ya sabéis quien es el gritón de la relación.

El ritmo empieza lento y pausado, pero se hace más apresurado y descontrolado con cada embestida. Sospechas que la voz que grita por más es la tuya, pero realmente no puedes asegurarlo porque hace tiempo que tu mundo se ha reducido a Obi-wan moviéndose dentro de ti, a su mano entrelazada con la tuya, a la otra hundiéndose en tu cadera con tal fuerza que dejará marcas (o al menos eso esperas, porque te mueres por ir a enseñárselas a La Bruja), a su aliento entrecortado en tu cuello y a su voz ronca susurrando tu nombre una y otra vez.

Sabes que estás muy cerca y quieres que se acabe y que no se acabe a la vez porque no estás muy seguro de si esto es una tortura o el paraíso. Tu erección está atrapada entre vuestros estómagos, pero aun así Obi-wan aparta la mano de tu cadera y te rodea con decisión, copiando con su mano rugosa el ritmo de sus embestidas. El orgasmo es más intenso que nunca, gritas su nombre, le clavas las uñas en la espalda y ves luces de colores tras los párpados, todo en un solo instante. Él acaba un segundo después, mordiéndote el hombro con fuerza y apretándose contra ti.

Todo su peso se desploma sobre ti y tú le abrazas por la cintura mientras él lame la sangre que brota de tu hombro. Sale de dentro de ti y se desliza un poco para apoyar la cabeza sobre tu pecho. Estás cansado, sudoroso, pegajoso y dolorido, pero no tienes la más mínima intención de soltarle porque temes que todo esto sea un sueño muy real. Además, en cuanto consigas recuperar el aliento piensas darte la vuelta, sujetar a Obi-wan contra la cama y dejarle bien claro quien tiene el control. Él se ríe y susurra que no tienes remedio porque te conoce y sabe exactamente lo que estás pensando. Tú le dices entre jadeos que tiene muchas explicaciones que darte acerca de su al parecer tanta experiencia en la cama y el se vuelve a reír. Le preguntas que si sabía lo que te proponías y él levanta la cabeza y te mira arqueando una ceja para decirte que lo de lamerle el cuello no fue exactamente sutil, pero que quería torturarte un poco. Haces un puchero y después de decirte que no puede resistirse a ese gesto te besa despacio pero con firmeza.

Das la vuelta y te pones sobre él, sujetándole ambas manos sobre la cabeza mientras desciendes con tu boca por su cuello. Notas su respiración acelerarse y sonríes pensando que después de todo, si has conseguido apretar tu botón rojo porque estás seguro de ser el primero al que Obi-wan le ha dicho te quiero. Él dice con un medio gemido que eso es cierto y te das cuenta de que has perdido la capacidad de cerrarle tu mente. La verdad es que te da lo mismo, porque Obi-wan es tu gran botón rojo, uno que nunca te vas a cansar de apretar.

FIN.


End file.
